Truth or Dare
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette and the girls get together for a sleep over and decided to play a harmless game of truth or dare, but how harmless can a game can be? What do they learn about each other and what happens during the game? – T to be safe/Yuri


It's a cold and raining night in the city of Station Square. Sitting in the lounge room is Sonette the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Teagan Fox, Rouge the Bat, Sophia Rose, Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow and Tikal the Echidna. They are all sitting on the floor, they move the lounge, the coffee table and the armchairs out of the way. They all were laughing, they are paying truth and dare. Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her chest. She has been laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay it's your turn Sonette." Rouge said. "Truth or dare?" Rouge asks and Sonette sighs.

"Truth." Sonette replies.

"Let's see what we can find out." Rouge said smiling.

"Good luck, we already know so much." Teagan said.

"Trust me Teagan, you know more." Sonette tells her.

"Oh I know I know more." Teagan admits and Sonette giggles.

"Okay Rouge, what you got?" Sonette asks and Rouge sighs.

"Okay, out of all of us, who would you kiss?" Rouge asks and Sonette looks at her shock.

"What kind of question is that?" Sonette asks.

"Come on, answer it." Rouge replies.

"Well… I have to say Teagan only because I have kissed Teagan already." Sonette replies.

"Really?" Rouge said shock and Teagan nods as she blush, remembering the kiss.

"Yup, she has." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles.

"I was drunk." Sonette adds softly.

"Wow." Rouge whispers.

"What's wrong Rouge, do you want a kiss too?" Sonette asks and Rouge goes red.

"What, no!" Rouge shouts.

"Then why are you red." Sophia asks, teasing Rouge who look at her shock.

"I'm not!" Rouge shouts. Sonette chuckles as she got up and walks over to Rouge who stands up and walks back.

"Sonette! Don't!" Teagan shouts.

"What, it's just a kiss." Sonette said and Rouge cross her arms.

"Not going to happen." Rouge said, walking to next to Sonette. Sonette turns to face her and chuckles.

"What makes this worse is, Sonette normally only acts like this when she is drunk. Seeing her doing this when she is sober is strange." Teagan explains. Rouge turns to face Sonette.

"Admit it, you want to know what it is like to be kissed by a female." Sonette said, crossing her arms and Rouge looks away.

"Well… maybe I do… a little but… just…" Rouge admits softly.

"Oh kiss her already!" Sophia shouts. Rouge looks at Sonette who grabs Rouge's hips, pulling her close and kiss Rouge on the lips. The others started clapping and cheering. Sonette wraps her arms around Rouge's waist. Rouge goes bright red, she didn't know what do to. Sonette breaks the kiss and Rouge looks at her shock.

"Now you know." Sonette said walking off and Rouge sits back between Tikal and Blaze while Sonette sits between Teagan and Sophia.

"Look, now you broke her." Amy said.

"Thank goodness we left Cream and Rosie out of this." Wave said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, good thing we did." Teagan said smiling and Rouge chuckles.

"You okay Rouge?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, your lips are softer than I thought." Rouge admits and Sonette smiles.

"This went for a harmless game of truth and dare to this." Tikal said.

"Sorry Tikal, do you want a kiss?" Sonette asks.

"I'll pass." Tikal replies and Teagan hits Sonette.

"Yeah yeah." Sonette whispers. "At least I'm doing this sober." Sonette adds.

"True." Teagan whispers.

"Do we want to keep playing?" Amy asks.

"Yes, Blaze it is your go to ask someone a question." Sophia tells her.

"Got it." Blaze said. "Okay Teagan, it has been a while since someone picked on you. Truth or dare?" Blaze asks.

"Truth." Teagan replies.

"Out of all the boys in the Sonic Team, who would you like to date?" Blaze asks and Teagan sighs.

"That's a good one." Sonette said and Teagan started thinking.

"Huh, I don't know." Teagan whispers.

"Come on, say Knuckles. I know you like him." Sonette tells her and Teagan goes red. Tikal giggles.

"He's a good man." Tikal said.

"Well I guess I would like to date him." Teagan admits softly.

"Aww, that's cute." Sophia said and Wave giggles.

"Okay Wave, you're next." Sonette said.

"Okay, let's see." Wave said. "Sophia, since I don't know much about you, truth or dare?" Wave asks.

"Truth." Sophia replies.

"I like how everyone says truth." Amy said.

"In a way I did a dare, I kissed Rouge." Sonette said. Sonette then looks at Rouge who has been quiet.

"Okay, how did you meet Sonette?" Wave asks.

"I careless ran across the road and she saved me. I didn't know what happened, one minute I was running and the next, I was in someone arms. Sonette made sure I was okay and yelled at me. She didn't mean to upset me but she was worried about me. She then took me home." Sophia explains.

"Wow, I had no idea." Tikal said and Wave smiles.

"We should call this truth or truth." Rouge said and Sonette giggles.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Sonette said.

"Okay Sophia, you're next." Amy said and Sophia sighs.

"Let me think." Sophia whispers.

"While you think, I'm getting a drink." Sonette said as she got up and walks off.

"Sonette!" Teagan shouts. Sonette grabs a can of cola and sighs. They have been at this game for a while now. Sonette sighs as Rouge walks over.

"Hey." Sonette said. "You okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, getting some water." Rouge replies, grabbing a glass.

"Making sure." Sonette replies.

"Sonette! Rouge!" Sophia calls. Sonette walks back in and sits down. Rouge then walks pass and sits in her spot with a glass of water.

"Okay Tikal, truth or dare." Sophia asks.

"Dare." Tikal replies.

"Okay, I dare you to confuse how you feel to someone in this room." Sophia tells her and Tikal looks at her shock and sighs.

"Well I have always admire how Sonette work long and hard hours, raise a daughter and put men in their place. She is amazing, never letting them put her down and she always smiles." Tikal admits.

"She's right, that is amazing Sonette." Blaze adds and Sonette chuckles.

"Well you lot are amazing, you are heroes. I'm a criminal." Sonette tells them.

"Okay Sonette, you're next." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Let me think." Sonette said and smiles, looking at Amy. "Truth or dare Amy?" Sonette asks and Amy sighs.

"Truth." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I am curious, why did you let me stay with you? I mean, I am a criminal, I work really bad hours and class myself as the worst when it comes to cleaning." Sonette asks.

"You and Teagan do most of the cleaning and… there is something about you. You are always there, you remember plans and you always keep track on groceries. Even if you have to run to the other side of the world to get something, you would do it." Amy explains.

"Really?" Blaze said shock and Sonette nods.

"I have done that a couple of times." Sonette said. "Teagan, you're up." Sonette tells her.

"Okay Blaze, truth or dare?" Teagan asks.

"Truth." Blaze replies.

"Will you ever tell Silver how you feel about him?" Teagan asks and Blaze goes red.

"Well when I'm ready." Blaze replies and Sonette chuckles.

"Amy, you're up." Rouge said.

"Okay Rouge, truth or dare?" Amy asks and Rouge look sat her shock, then sighs.

"Truth." Rouge replies and Amy giggles.

"Oh Amy has an evil plan." Sonette said.

"Did you enjoy that kiss from Sonette?" Amy asks and Rouge goes red.

"What?" Rouge said shock and Sonette sighs. Back to the kiss.

"Come on Rouge, tell us how you feel." Sophia tells her.

"Well… I guess." Rouge whispers. "Since it was the first time someone kissed me." Rouge adds.

"Really, I was the first." Sonette said shock and Rouge nods. "Lucky me." Sonette said and Rouge sighs.

"Moving on, go Tikal." Sonette tells her.

"Wave, truth or dare?" Tikal asks.

"You know what, dare." Wave replies and Tikal sighs.

"I got one." Amy said, looking at Sonette who looks at her worried. Amy then whispers something into Tikal's ear and Tikal giggles.

"That's good but should we?" Tikal asks.

"Say it." Teagan tells them.

"Wave, we dare you to kiss Sonette." Tikal tells her and Wave looks at them shock.

"Why me?" Sonette asks herself.

"What?" Wave said shock.

"Go on Sonette." Sophia tells her.

"Screw it." Sonette said as she got up and walks over to Sonette, then pulls her into a kiss. Wave goes red.

"Oh my god." Amy said chuckling. Sonette breaks the kiss and looks at Amy. She then walks over and pulls Amy into a kiss. Amy goes into shock and everyone starts laughing.

"That's what you get Amy!" Wave shouts. Sonette breaks the kiss and walks back to her spot.

"So tonight, you kiss three out of seven people." Teagan said.

"You're next." Sonette tells her and Amy place her hand over her mouth.

"You lips are soft." Wave said and Sonette chuckles.

"No more kisses." Sonette tells them. "And Teagan, at least I haven't slept with them." Sonette said and Teagan chuckles.

"Okay Rouge, back with you." Sophia said, trying to get back to the game.

"Right." Rouge said. "Amy, truth or dare?" Rouge asks.

"Truth." Amy replies. "No way am I saying dare." Amy adds and Sonette giggles.

"Will you ever give up on Sonic?" Rouge asks and Amy sighs.

"I don't want to, but the way he treats me. I feel like I can do better but I love him so much." Amy replies.

"That's a maybe Rouge." Sonette said.

"We'll take it." Rouge said and Amy nods.

"Okay my go." Blaze said. "Tikal, truth or dare?" Blaze asks.

"Not me again." Tikal said and sighs. "Truth." Tikal replies.

"Okay… let me think." Blaze said and smiles. "Okay Tikal, is it true you have a huge crush on Espio?" Blaze asks.

"What?" Tikal said shock as she blush. "Well, maybe a little one." Tikal admits.

"Aw, that's cute." Amy said and Sonette grabs her cola, then takes a sip.

"Okay Wave, we are on a roll here." Sophia said and Wave smiles.

"Let me think." Wave said. "Sonette, truth or dare?" Wave asks.

"Truth." Sonette replies.

"Okay, let me think." Wave said and smiles. "Why did you and Knuckles break up?" Wave asks and Sonette sighs.

"Well Sonic found out we were dating and we got into a huge fight. We broke up after that." Sonette replies.

"That's sad." Rouge said and Sonette shrugs.

"I don't care, I have moved on." Sonette said.

"Talking about moving on, Sophia your go." Teagan tells and Sophia smiles.

"Truth or dare Teagan?" Sophia asks.

"Truth." Teagan replies.

"I like how no one is going to say dare." Amy said.

"And you wonder why." Sonette said and Amy chuckles.

"Okay Teagan, how many girls does Sonette sleep with at a party in Star City, I believe the club is Snowlight Club?" Sophia asks and Sonette goes red.

"What? No, that… no." Sonette said, she always keep her Blueberry life separately from her Sonette life. She hates bring the two worlds together.

"Well, on an average night around five. It depends on how long we are there, who shows up, how much Sonette drinks and if she is lucky to pick a chick up." Teagan explains and Sonette sighs. "The amount she hits on and get numbers off is more than double." Teagan adds.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette whispers and sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks worried.

"When I go to a party, I got as Blueberry. I see my two names as two lives. Blueberry is the girl that parties and sleeps around and does stuff like that while Sonette is Sonic's twin sister that likes shopping, hanging out with her friends and getting time alone. I don't like bring the two lives together." Sonette explains. "It's weird, I know but when David was abusing me, it was my way to escape from it." Sonette adds.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said and Teagan sighs.

"I didn't know either." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Blaze said worried.

"Sorry, I just ruined the night." Sonette said, drinking some of her cola.

"It's your go." Teagan said.

"Right, I guess it is." Sonette said. "Rouge, truth or dare?" Sonette asks smiling, wanting to move on.

"Truth." Rouge replies.

"What do you do in your spear time?" Sonette asks.

"I read, a lot and, when I can, I go for a hot bath." Rouge replies.

"I love your bath, it is so big and deep." Sonette admits and Amy giggles.

"Okay, let's do a few more before we call it." Teagan said. "Tikal, truth or dare?" Teagan asks.

"Truth." Tikal replies.

"If you could pick one of us to date and only one of us, who would it be?" Teagan asks smiling and Tikal goes red.

"Um…" Tikal whispers, looking at everyone. "Well… this is hard." Tikal said and sighs. "Well, I would say Sonette." Tikal said, going red and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Really, me?" Sonette said shock. "Why me?" Sonette asks.

"As I said before, I admire you and what you do." Tikal replies.

"We just embarrassed her." Sophia said and Sonette sighs, then smiles.

"Okay Amy, go." Sonette tells her.

"My beloved cousin, truth or dare?" Amy asks and Sophia chuckles.

"Truth." Sophia replies and Amy smiles.

"Oh, Amy go easy on your cousin now." Rouge said and Sonette giggles.

"Sophia can handle it." Sonette said.

"I need to know, how much do I mean to you?" Amy asks.

"What kind of question is that? You mean so much to you Amy. You're my little cousin. Sure times when you carry on about Sonic can be annoying but I will always love you. You're family and there isn't much of that left." Sophia explains and Sonette smiles. Amy looks down, smiling. Sophia got up and walks over, then kneels in front of Amy who looks up and gives Sophia a hug.

"Sorry for asking." Amy whispers.

"Don't be." Sophia tells her, then kiss Amy on top of her head. Amy lets her go and Sophia got up, walking back to her spot and sits down.

"Go Tikal." Sonette said.

"Blaze, truth or dare?" Tikal asks.

"Truth." Blaze replies.

"What is your biggest fear?" Tikal asks.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of heights." Blaze admits.

"Really, I didn't know that." Sonette said.

"Neither did I." Amy adds and Blaze smiles.

"Back to you again Rouge." Teagan said.

"Wave, truth or dare?" Rouge asks and Wave sighs. "I see you trying to hide." Rouge adds and Wave chuckles.

"I tried so hard." Wave said. "Truth." Wave replies.

"Should have saw that coming." Amy said.

"Well you and Tikal dare her to kiss me, so yeah." Sonette said smiling and Wave goes red, remembering the kiss.

"Okay, back to this." Rouge said and Wave nods. "Okay, are you really moving out of the ship with Jet and Storm and into an apartment here?" Rouge asks.

"Well that is the plan." Wave replies. "I can travel for so long, I need a place to settle down." Wave said.

"I know that feeling." Sonette said and Wave smiles. "If you need help, let me know." Sonette tells Wave.

"I will, thanks." Wave said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but we have been at this for three hours now." Teagan tells them.

"I think we should call it." Rouge said. Sonette gets up and sighs. She was sleeping in the lounge room with Rouge. It was going to be a long night. Sonette walks over, they had a double mattress already made. Sonette pulls it over as the girls move out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah." Sonette said, lying the mattress down. "Heavy." Sonette adds.

"Okay, we're off." Blaze said walking off with Tikal, Wave, Amy and Sophia. Teagan smiles as she follows them. Rouge climbs into bed and Sonette turns the light off. She then climbs into bed. Rouge looks back to see Sonette has her back to her.

"Night." Rouge said, looking forward. She has her back to Sonette.

"Night." Sonette whispers. She wasn't tired. Then her phone starts ringing so she quickly grabs it and walks into the kitchen. She looks at the phone to see it was Fiona so she quickly answers it. "Hello." Sonette said, looking at the time. It was two in the morning.

" _Hey Blueberry, I know it is late, well early but we I have a question." Fiona said._

"Shoot." Sonette said.

" _Why didn't you come to the party tonight?" Fiona asks._

"I didn't feel like a party, plus Amy, Teagan, Sophia, Rouge, Tikal, Wave and Blaze were over. I just wanted to stay in tonight." Sonette explains as Rouge walks into the kitchen. "A girl needs a break Fiona." Sonette tells her.

" _True, I was worried that's all." Fiona said._

"Love you too Fiona. I'll drop by tomorrow." Sonette tells her.

" _Okay see you then." Fiona said._

"Bye." Sonette said and hangs up.

"Is everything okay?" Rouge asks.

"There was a party and I didn't want to go." Sonette replies. "I'm tried." Sonette said walking back to the lounge room with Rouge. The pair laid down and Sonette yawns. She needed to force herself to sleep somehow, she has a big day tomorrow.

"Night." Rouge said and Sonette smiles.

"Night Rouge." Sonette said, closing her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be very awaked when everyone wakes up but she didn't have time to think about that.

* * *

 **This was just a random oneshot with the girls getting together… it was fun to write and I use to love playing truth or dare with my friends so I thought why not, stupid idea… maybe… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
